Flowers
by allwaswell23
Summary: Three days ago, Ron had returned to them; to her, but she had been too angry to let him know that she felt any relief.  "He's trying really hard, Hermione." Harry's soft voice broke the silence.


Thunder rolled over the tent and Hermione opened her eyes as much as she could muster. She had slept hard and grogginess blanketed every part of her. She needed the rest. These past few days since Ron's return had been physically and emotionally draining on her. She didn't speak much to either of the boys and she began to think that sleeping was the only way to calm her thoughts.

Hermione lifted her arm from under the warm blanket and felt around for the cup of water she kept at her makeshift bedside table. Gripping the cold tin, she brought it to her face, stopping just before her lips smashed into something that was protruding from over the top. She blinked away her sleep and allowed her eyes to focus. Sticking up above the cup's rim was a collection of tiny flowers.

She was taken aback. For a moment all she could do was stare at them. The yellow caught her eye first, dandelions. There were several others frail-looking flowers of white and faint purple. More leaf and stem than actual bud. They were pathetic, really. They were the type of flowers you'd find amongst weeds and pick for your mother when you were five years old, completely sure they'd be the most beautiful flowers she'd ever see.

They were also the type of flowers that would start to look beautiful if you hadn't seen a beautiful sight in months.

Hermione looked over her cup to the front of the tent. Her eyes settled on what little bit of red hair she could see through the small opening. Three days ago, Ron had returned to them; to her, but she had been too angry to let him know that she felt any relief.

"He's trying really hard, Hermione." Harry's soft voice broke the silence. He was stretched out in a small, wooden chair, the golden snitch in his hand. Her eyes moved from Harry's slightly bemused face back to Ron. She couldn't help but give Ron the silent treatment since his return. He had deserved to know how she felt. But as Hermione lifted the delicate bundle of flowers from the cup she felt her heart warm and her anger melt away. Suddenly they _were_ the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

She walked to the front of the tent, clearing her throat as she stepped outside so as not to startle Ron. From his spot in front of the fire he turned his head toward her, eyes dropping to the flowers in her hand. "Errrm, I, ah…know they're nothing special, but…they were pretty and I thought you might like 'em."

Ron waited for any type of reaction from her but none came. Instead she silently walked forward and dropped to her knees behind him. Her hands clasped over his chest and she pressed her cheek onto the back of his neck. She felt his warm hand cover hers. The wave of relief that washed over them both was immense.

"I'm so glad you're back." She said, trying to hold in all her pent up emotions.

She felt Ron release a sigh of relief. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. I missed you." She said dreamily.

"Blimey, I missed you too…so much." He turned slightly to face her a bit, talking over his shoulder, noticing the silent tears on her face. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione nodded, "I know." She smiled and rubbed his back up and down for a few silent seconds. Hermione felt the urge to swing around him and snuggle into his lap. For some reason she felt Ron would be okay with this too but now was not the time. Instead she inhaled deeply and took a seat next to him. The fire crackled on as he spoke, "Your shift isn't until after Harry's. Don't you want to get some more sleep?"

"Nah." She said, smiling. "I'm going to keep you company. Besides, I feel like we haven't talked in ages." Ron grinned, watching as Hermione spun a tiny flower between her fingers.

"What kind of flowers do you like?" He said suddenly. "Your favorite in the world, I mean." Hermione gave him a bemused look.

"Lilies." She said. After considering the flowers in her hand she added, "Although these are lovely too."

Ron blushed with embarrassment. "We don't exactly have a great selection out here. I can try and transfigure them for you. Wish I would have thought of that earlier, actually." He said, sounding regretful.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "I love them like this."

Ron returned the smile and after a pause added, "When this is all over I'm going to buy you some proper flowers." His eyes bore into the distance before them and he raised his hands for dramatic effect. "Maybe, like, a bouquet for every day I've been a ruddy idiot to you."

Hermione grinned, her eyebrows raised mischievously. "Yeah? Where would I put them all, then?" She said, letting out a laugh. Ron laughed too and lifted his arm, motioning for Hermione. "Get over here." he said and for the first time in ages Hermione was glad to be near him. Her anger and hurt washed away and that old, familiar feeling Ron gave her came flooding back. He was forgiven.


End file.
